Bloodlust
by Mystery002
Summary: Renowned throughout England for their detective skills, Sonic and Shadow will soon take on a case that will bring them face to face with their greatest challenge yet: a seductive and bloodthirsty Countess Rouge. Alternate Universe.
1. Friends till Death

**Chapter 1- Friends till Death**

Author's Notes: Chances are, any of you who are reading this considering that I've rated it M know full well what is coming. Regardless, I feel the need to give you no reason to complain, so that my hands will be free of any offense in publishing this story.

Several things you need to take into consideration when reading this story. It is an AU Shadouge vampire fic set in the 1800s like Bram Stoker's classic Dracula. I've just now finished reading that book, and it's very fresh in my mind, so needless to say that like every vampire story since then, this will draw major inspirations from that. A word on the meaning of AU, which is "Alternate Universe."

Because it is the 1800s, Sonic and Shadow have entirely different lives as ace detective partners ala Sherlock and Watson. They're both English, and therefore their vocabulary may seem a bit... off for their characters, but I think you'll find that it still manages to demonstrate the difference between them, simply... turned back 200 years. Shadow was not genetically created in this continuity, and therefore he has BLUE eyes, not red ones.

I have tried my best to leave their characters mostly the same despite whatever modifications prove necessary for the setting. The story is laced with nuggets of foreshadowing, symbolism, and other little facets, so I hope you enjoy and appreciate all the work I've put into this.

One final note: I was unsure of how to classify the primary genre, because the eventual relationship between Shadow and the vampiric Countess Rouge is definitely one of romance, and laced with rather blatant sexuality. I considered making the genre "romance" in the category, but then again, genre blending is nothing new to my fans.

Other than that, you'll just have to read on.

* * *

Grassy, undulating hills moved past the window, as the morning dew captured the first rays of light like a thousand iridescent diamonds. Nestled amongst crannies and cracks within the landscape every now and then were perfect little towns of alabaster dollhouses, their slanted roofs bristling with cawing birds. Yet the stillness of the idyllic landscape seemed almost suspiciously peaceful, reminiscent of the calm before the storm.

Sighing deeply, the obsidian detective faced forward in his seat, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. Growling in frustration, he glanced at the sleeping form that sat across him - his partner, Sonic. He wanted to kick the snoring speedster in the leg, but he also knew he only wanted to because he wished he could sleep as well. With the rhythmic sound of the train droning in the background and its rumbling and vibrating motion over the tracks, he had enough to occupy his mind without the distinct foreboding feeling that boiled within his stomach.

Although he'd already read and reread it numerous times, he amused himself by looking over the letter which had summoned them to Romania. The creased yellow parchment had a strange, waxy feel in his fingers, and he shuddered involuntarily as he touched it.

_'My most esteemed sirs,_

_I require your services for the investigation of a string of twelve homicides which have recently occurred in the area of my place of business. The local authorities have proven incapable of naming a suspect, and little progress is currently being made. If additional help is not summoned, the culprit may yet escape justice, and continue their rampage unopposed. Your firm's reputation precedes you, my good sirs. You were recommended to me with the greatest of compliments by our mutual friend Mr. Browning of Yorkshire, and from his report, I have every confidence that your performance will be nothing less than exemplary. Should you render the same quality of service to myself as to him, you may expect my unreserved recommendation as well._

_In exchange for your services, I will provide for all expenses, including travel, room and board, etc, in addition to the payment in cash upon completion of the case of triple your regular fee. Enclosed is a down payment of £10 for your use to cover expenses. Consider any remainder of this to be a bonus as a gesture of my goodwill. I faithfully await your arrival. I remain yours,_

_Sincerely,_

_R. Billings_

_Representative for the Budapest branch of the Bank of London, pHd._

_Post-Script: It may interest you to know that a strange and mysterious circumstance has repeated itself with each victim. I hesitate to say more, for I fear you shall think me mad. You shall have to speak to the mortician yourself or to me in person for further details.'_

Shadow had worked long enough as an esteemed private investigator in London that a series of bizarre murders should carry no more feeling of something ominous than such a humdrum activity as morning coffee. But inexplicably, this time was different. This time, the clawing feeling in the back of his throat would not be coaxed back. He felt to pinpricks of fiery pain burning at his throat, and rubbed the area lightly in bewilderment.

_'Did I pinch myself buttoning my shirt?' _But his massaging, rather than making the pain subside, seemed to only add fuel to the fire.

_'Confound it, if I were in England, I'd take something to make me sleep, but in this strange country, who knows what would become of me if I were drugged.'_

Resigning himself to several hours of agony, he sat back in the chair, heaved a long sigh and stared once again out the window.

* * *

By now, Sonic had awoken, and the terrain outside the window had become more and more mountainous and interesting. The two of them were chatting casually, occasionally coming back to conjecture about the case. Apparently, his partner had no qualms whatsoever, and was perfectly at ease. Shadow had seemed to only become more nervous with time, and was now buttoning and unbuttoning the same button over and over on his vest, one of his many nervous quirks.

"I can tell something is bothering you, but I can't for the life of me figure out what it is," he smirked, pointing to his companion's silk vest.

"Neither can I..." Shadow responded airily, still rubbing the same pain in his neck.

"Just relax. In all likelihood, this will be an easy case; we come, we ask around, find our man, go back to London."

"I don't know..."

"Just think of it as a vacation," he said reassuringly.

Although his mind was not set entirely at ease, his partner's voice seemed to blend hypnotically with some other, sweet, disembodied voice, as if an angel were whispering in his ear. The strange voice seemed to mix imperceptibly with the gentle violet hues of the twilight, as he felt his eyelids beginning to close on their own. Why sleep seemed dually so inviting and terrifying he could not say. Perhaps it was the haunting, phantom voice that came from a mouth that was not its owner, or perhaps he was still afraid of what might become of them if he sunk down into darkness.

In a moment, his fears were laid to rest.

* * *

Screaming like a mortally wounded demon, the train pulled into the station, rattling and rocking with such fury that it looked as if it would topple over at any moment. As the tremendous steel centipede lurched to a halt, a great billow of smoke or steam filled the air, to meld with the coppery smell of hot metal within the station. Stepping off the train, he stopped to look around. The station was crowded with the huddled forms of parties of gypsies, their withered faces scowling at him with dull, glassy eyes. He resisted the urge to turn around and climb back into the train. He took the plunge.

Following closely behind him was the ever-smiling face of his indefatigable partner, who seemed to neither have been unnerved by the train's screeching, nor to be at all dismayed at how dismal the city of Budapest appeared.

"Well, we'd best make our way to the Band of London, and check in with Mr. Billings; let him know we have arrived, and secure our lodgings," Shadow muttered, stepping briskly from the station to the dingy streets outside.

"Can't we stop and have a drink first? I would kill for a good ale."

"No. We haven't the slightest clue what sort of strange, devilish brews they concoct here; you might be dead with one sip," he scolded, as they turned a corner.

"Oh, come off it! Alcohol is alcohol, no matter where you get it. I suppose you won't buy any Romanian tobacco for your pipe then, eh? Could be poisoned."

Folding his arms across his chest, Shadow growled slightly at his friend's mocking remark. "As a matter of fact, I shall speak to Mr. Billings about procuring some English pipe-weed."

"Say, what have you got against this place, hm?"

A strange and ambivalent expression flashed over Shadow's face. "I don't know. But something isn't right. I can feel it."

"Of course something isn't right. Twelve people are dead. I'd say that's pretty not right," he shot back.

"No, more than that. I feel like... like the very air is infected by some malady. Like... there's some sort of ominous presence.

Sonic looked at him with a mix of disbelief and appreciation. "What you need is a stiff drink to calm you, and maybe a woman to take the edge off."

"Why I never! How can you be so crass?"

Sonic seemed not to notice what his partner had said. "Do you suppose they have women here, the same as in London?"

"Of course they do, you imbecile. How else would they sustain the population?" he growled.

"I don't know. I was just thinking that I haven't seen anything that looks like a woman. Sure, some of these mud farmers seem vaguely female, but..."

"How can we possibly even be having this conversation, Sonic? Don't we have more important things to worry about? Like our case?"

"Ah, our cases practically solve themselves. You need to learn to have a little fun, buddy."

He sighed as they approached a long, wide road filled with puddles and lined with skeletal trees.

"I believe there may be some... disparity between our respective definitions of enjoyment..."

Now it was the cerulean detective's turn to sigh. "You're impossible. Alright, I'll make you a wager."

"What sort of wager?" he asked confidently, never one to back down from a challenge.

"I bet that I'll solve the case before you do. In fact, I bet I can do it in three days," he remarked with a cocky smirk.

"Alright, but what are the stakes."

"If I don't solve it before you do, or three days pass and I've not solved it, you get to watch as I stand on our roof back home in my nightclothes, shouting to the streets of London that you are superior to me."

He liked that very much.

"And... if you do manage this?"

"You, my dear friend, go with me for a night on the town in Budapest, and everything that entails. You have to get intoxicated as can be, sing me a song, and then bed a local."

Smirking with satisfaction in victory, he shook his partner's hand. "May the best man win."

They had come up in front of the Bank of London, its great, looming doors towering over them. The bank was carved out of what seemed to be a single, immense block of immovable granite. Plain and unassuming, it starkly contrasted with the eclectic mixture of bright dollhouses set amidst imperious, gothic spires from ages past. A quint little bell chimed as they stepped over the threshold, and the pair placed their coats on a rack by the door, and Sonic carefully perched his treasured hat on the very top. Stepping towards the desk, they were greeted by the warmly smiling face of a blond haired fox girl, who was apparently Billings' secretary and the bank teller in one.

"Yes, we are he detectives that Mr. Billings sent for from London," Sonic said with a wink and a smooth smile.

"Oh, he's been expecting you! Down that hallways, third door on the left. Go right in!" came her bubbly reply.

After they were out of earshot, Sonic leaned over to whisper in his companion's ear. "I'll tell you what I'd like to 'go right in'-"

"Good God, man! Have you no shame? It's bad enough that these thoughts occur to your own warped mind, but must you share them?"

Once again, Sonic continued as if Shadow had made no protest whatsoever. "Well that's one woman so far in the country. Sorry buddy, that one's mine." He grinned suggestively.

"Women are not territory to be claimed or objects for your amusement. They are people, just the same as men."

"Well yeah... but does that mean you've always got to be so serious and prudish about it?"

"Let's have this discussion another time. Mr. Billings is waiting for us."

As he finished speaking, he opened the door and stepped inside, leaving no time for argument. Mr. Billings stood as they entered, his face an equal mixture of gravity and relief. He was a very wide sort, and his suit looked far too tight for him. He had a pudgy, round face and a short, blunt nose. He was a pig.

"Ah, you must be the legendary detectives I sent for from London," he remarked in a commanding, grandfatherly tone.

"Quite right. And you would be Mr. Billings, I presume," Shadow returned with a bow.

"Now you must excuse me, I'm absolutely horrific when it comes to names. You are..."

"Shadow Harker of Derbyshire, at your service, sir," he responded formally, extending his hand.

"How do you do."

"And I'm his partner in crime-solving, Sonic Morris," the blue investigator added without his friend's level of pomp.

"Excellent. I'm sure you're both sufficiently exhausted from your journey as to be anxiously awaiting a night's rest. I've booked you a room in the Carson Hotel. Please make yourself at home there during your stay in Budapest."

"You have our warmest gratification for your generous provisions," Shadow responded with a veiled eagerness. "But first, would you mind filling us in on the details of the case?"

The pig paused before he spoke, his complexion whitening to an ashen discoloration. "Oh, right. Well, as you both know, of late, twelve individuals have been recently murdered within the area surrounding Budapest. Several of the victims were Englishmen, and prominent businessmen who held accounts with us."

"That's why you called us," Sonic interjected, partially to prove he was listening to his somewhat uptight companion.

"Precisely. The local yokels can hardly fasten their own trousers, much less service a need for legitimate and competent law enforcement. They haven't the slightest clue what to make of any of it."

"Hm..." he rumbled as he pondered, stroking his chin in concentration. "What leads you to believe this is the work of one man?"

"Well Mr. Harker, there is but one commonality among all twelve victims that we've found most perplexing. None of the victims had removed from their person, any sort of material possession... money, pocket-watch, all was accounted for. But each and every victim..." Billings swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. "... had been somehow drained of all their blood. The coroner's report names each one homicide - death by loss of blood."

"Well? What's so strange about a repeating modus operatum? Isn't that the mark of a serial killer?"

"That's just the thing. They undeniably died of blood loss... but the autopsies state that there are no signs of a struggle with any of the twelve victims, and they were unable to find any sort of wound except for a set of dual incisions of identical size and distance from each other... This holds true for all twelve."

Shadow's brows furrowed into a thoughtful frown, and even Sonic looked a bit befuddled, although his smirk remained.

"Well... it looks as if we have quite the case ahead of us. No perceivable motive, and a mystery murder weapon. We'd best be thorough."

"We'll need someone to translate for us; I'm afraid that neither Mr. Harker or I are fluent in Romanian."

"Oh, it's a good deal more than just Romanian my good detective. There's also Czech, Slavic, Serbian, and a plethora of obscure dialects. I regret to inform you that our bank mainly caters to residents speaking English, French, or German, and that none of our staff know any of the local languages. You'll need to find a translator among the population, I'm afraid."

"Would you know of anyone who could serve as one? Surely there's someone connected to the bank. A Romanian client, perhaps," Shadow responded.

"Now that you mention it, there is a local noblewoman who keeps her accounts with us. She is highly educated, and fluent in all of the local languages, as well as English, among others. If you like, I can send her a wire asking if she could perhaps be good enough to help you. I'm sure she'd be more than happy to oblige."

Sonic and Shadow glanced at each other skeptically. They were unsure of their likelihood of receiving help from a noble, but it was something, at least.

"Thank you for all your help. Now, if you'll excuse us, I believe we'll be retiring now to the Carson Hotel. Good evening to you, sir."

"And to you as well, detectives."

The two of them departed from Billings' office, coming out once again into the main hall.

"Shadow, you go on ahead, I'll catch up. I have business to attend to with the lovely lady."

The crimson etched hedgehog rolled his eyes, but a slight smile found its way to his lips nonetheless. "You never cease to surprise me."

"Only because you choose to be surprised."

His smile broadened slightly. Their banter would never cease, but it was an integral part of their friendship, a mutual understanding, so it didn't have to. They were yin and yang, two peas in a pod, eternal friends till death do them part.

Stepping out into the street, he made his way towards the Carson Hotel, leaving his friend to flirt with the secretary as he pleased.

* * *

Author's Notes: Tune in next time as the ace detectives continue their investigation, bringing them to the castle of the deceptively sweet and seductive Countess. Will Shadow fall under her spell? (Most definitely) Will he end up as yet another of her blood-drained victims? Find out, in the next horrifying installment of Bloodlust.


	2. The Ruby Stain

** Chapter 2- The Ruby Stain**

Rays of sunlight peeked through rich crimson curtains, dancing across the floor of the hotel room as the detectives began to awaken. Shadow found himself laying in a rather plush, purple bed with his clothes folded neatly on top of his trunk, which sat at the foot of the bed. Sonic on the other hand, lay sprawled out on the sofa, his shirt on backwards, his trousers unfastened, and pink kiss marks conspicuously covering his face, trophies of the night before.

Rolling his eyes at his best friend's antics, he stretched, yawned, and began rummaging through his trunk for the clothes he would wear. Slipping out of his nightgown, he pulled on a pair of black trousers, while lightly nudging his partner in the ribs to wake him up.

"If you're going to gallivant and do God only knows what with strange women, at least have the decency to wash afterwards," he remarked. "You're covered in lipstick, and you smell... like perfume, among... other things."

By now, Sonic was more or less awake, but he seemed to take no offense to his partner's scolding tone. If anything, he seemed to enjoy the fact that his tryst was disturbing to him. "Yes well, I can wash and dress faster than you can dress."

"Because I take some pride in my appearance," he called out as Sonic began sponging himself down, perhaps his version of a quick yet satisfactory bath.

"In any case, we've business to attend to. We should begin our investigation posthaste."

"_Our_ investigation? I thought we were in competition," he remarked.

"Oh, we are, but it's a competition of deductive reasoning, not investigation."

As they were speaking, a knock came at the door. Shadow finished buttoning his suit jacket, and opened the door a crack.

"Telegraph for Harker and Morris," a tiny bell hop announced, extending a yellowed sheet of paper.

"A tip, a tip. Just a moment," he fumbled about in his pockets, eventually pulling out a silver coin, which seemed to satisfy him. Knowing that his partner would be curious to know the contents of the wire, he read it aloud.

_"To Mr. Harker and Mr. Morris - stop._

Received telegraph from prospective translator regarding case - stop.

Enthusiastically accepted proposition, expecting you today by coach - stop.

Expect coach in front of the hotel at 1330 to bear you to the Countess' estate aprox. 50 miles outside Budapest - stop.

Sincerely - Mr. Billings - end."

"Quite a spot of good luck there that the lady will help us, wouldn't you say?"

Shadow was unsure; the old foreboding coursed through him, an unexplainable sensation that he was falling headfirst into an endless abyss of darkness. His partner for once seemed not to take notice of his qualms. "C'mon man, we've got only a couple hours to breakfast and then we've got an appointment with nobility!"

Forcing a smile, Shadow followed after his friend to the dining hall. But inside, he was in utter turmoil. 

* * *

For the most part, the coach ride had been uneventful. More of the peaceful, Romanian countryside rolled past the window, just as it had on the train. As the evening began to progress, the coach was surrounded by a thick, almost corporeal fog that removed any possibility of amusing himself with scenery, and slowed their progress to a grinding pace. Despite fervent pleading on his part, Sonic had ignored his protesting and proceeded to divulge all manner of... information regarding his affair with the blond haired fox. Shadow tried his best to block this out for the sake of decency and any shred of innocence he still had after being Sonic's partner for seven years. However, his partner had one of those intrusive voices that can worm its way past any mental barrier.

"God, my God, why have you forsaken me? What did I do to deserve this?"

His friend laughed at his parody of the Christ's lament, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Who knows, perhaps the Countess will give you similar treatment," he joked.

"Me, with a local? And nobility, no less! Not likely," he couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

"But not impossible," Sonic replied, using what seemed to have become his catch-phrase over the course of their friendship.

"Come off it, man. She's probably painfully old; geriatric in fact."

"Do you ever stop expecting the worst?" his partner answered with a sigh. "You make a guy feel a thousand years old."

"I'm simply being realistic," he countered, once again rubbing the all-too-familiar burning on his neck.

The coach began to shake, as the road abruptly changed in texture to a rocky gravel. Slowly, the must cleared a bit, revealing some of the surrounding scenery.

On their sides lay a blasted heath, surrounded in the distance by jagged, looming mountains. The sky had darkened to a soft violet, and a thin haze swirled through the air on howling, mournful winds. Stretching upwards against the heavens like grasping, skeletal hands, withered trees comprised the only visible life as far as the eye could see.

The coach was moving faster now, as if propelled onwards by some malevolent, anxious power. At the end of the long, twisting road, he could see a mighty castle nestled between two mountains, so that the entrance was walled off on both sides by high cliffs. Above them, a trio of ravens danced like swirling black demons in the sky. Their shrill calls formed a sort of haunting melody that accompanied their rattling approach to the castle.

Again he heard the sound of a sweet, womanly voice, although none but he and his partner were present. It was indistinct, as if in a whisper, but he managed to catch a single phrase.

_'Come to me...'_

"Did you hear that?" he asked, earning a look of puzzlement from Sonic.

"Hear what, exactly?"

"A voice... a woman?" he answered uncertainly.

"You're losing your wits. There's nobody out here. You're imagining things. And do you know why?"

He shrugged, but even as Sonic spoke, the indistinct murmuring within his mind continued.

"Because you NEED a good woman, so your mind is making one up for you, since you won't go out and get one," he seemed to say half-jokingly and half in earnest.

Shadow had no reply. Could he be going mad? Do crazy people even realize their own insanity? Wasn't it almost universally accepted that one of the characteristic features of the insane is that they deny their own condition? He was unable to resolve his inner conflict, as they lurched to a stop in front of the long, narrow canyon the twin mountains formed leading up to the castle door.

"Looks like pass is too narrow for horses. You have continue with feet," the driver remarked in a thick German accent, before helping them to lower their bags.

In a moment, the two of them were left alone at the mouth of the pass, over fifty miles away from civilization. The mountains scowled down at them with their high and imperious faces, and made it impossible not to feel incredibly small.

"Well, we've got quite a walk ahead of us. We'd best get started," Shadow said firmly, almost as if his words would command his legs to begin moving, which his brain seemed unable to do.

Sonic seemed to have no trouble, starting forward without hesitation. After a few additional moments, his ebony companion began following behind him - a rather atypical place for him to be. The canyon seemed to wind on and on endlessly, and although Sonic tried on a few occasions to start some mindless small talk just to fill the air, his friend seemed entranced, and kept slipping in and out of a strange state of awareness that had the appearance of his movements being controlled by some kind of ethereal puppeteer.

Sonic noted this, but supposed it was better to leave him be, although he was beginning to grow concerned about his friend's state of mind.

The evening darkened further over the course their trek, until the only visible light came from the full moon, and a dim pair of lanterns that hung far at the end of the fissure.

Seemingly in contradiction to his expectation, Sonic's partner seemed to relax as night fell, as if the dimness had a soothing effect on him. With the passage of what seemed like an eternity in an instant, the pair arrived at the foot of the mammoth fortress, staring up in awe at its macabre majesty. Towering spires jutted up from the ground like enormous fangs, and from the tower windows hung madly flapping ivory banners. With worn, rough walls and spiderweb mimicking cracks, the castle gave the appearance of being ancient.

For the first time since they'd entered the coach, Shadow took the lead, ascending the stairway that led to the castle's tremendous door, and setting down the luggage. He seemed very small and insignificant before the gargantuan door, which oddly enough had no handle or keyhole. In the very center, about level with Shadow's brilliant azure eyes, was a jewel encrusted knocker in the shape of a gargoyle with a nose ring.

Undeterred by the knocker's grotesque appearance, he picked it up, his confidence seemingly restored.

The knocker rang as loud as thunder against the door, scaring away some ravens that were roosting amidst the rocks. However, the obsidian detective seemed not to even notice them.

After he knocked, an expectant pause hung in the air, where not a sound could be heard but that of their breathing.

With hinges creaking noisily, the iron door swung slowly inward, revealing a dark, empty hallway. They stepped inside, glancing about for their host, but finding the room deserted. The door swung sharply hshut behind him, seemingly of its own accord, since they were the room's sole occupants. The interior of the castle was richly furnished, with exquisite paintings hung in glittering golden frames. Marble states stood and stared at them with blank, soulless eyes, and gleaming from every imaginable surface and crevice shone gemstones large and small.

"Should there be at least a servant to greet us?" Sonic said nervously, but his companion seemed not to hear, seemed to be entranced. Zombie-like he stepped mechanically forward, as if his limbs were being moved by some invisible force. The cerulean detective wondered idly how he knew where to go, but followed him so instinctively that his legs did it even when his mind protested.

Noting the stillness of the halls, they were silent as they crept about in wonder at the fine decorations and furnishings. Whoever lived here was fantastically rich, that much was apparent. But within the whole of the great place, there was no sign of life.

Coming into a dining room with a long, sturdy wooden table, they were awed by the majesty of the crystal chandelier hanging about their heads. By now they were beginning to wonder if she was home at all, and called out in desperation.

"Countess? Are you there?"

There was a slight pause before a voice came from the other side of a door adjoining the chamber, a voice that was rich and sultry.

"I'm in my room," she responded in perfect English, with only the slightest hint of an accent.

They stepped closer to the door, speaking through it. "Would it be entirely acceptable for us to enter? We've been waiting to meet you, m'lady."

"But of course, my dear. Do come in," strangely, she seemed to ignore the fact that there were two of them.

The door swung open and the detectives stepped inside, Shadow leading.

They came in to see a regal yet voluptuous bat, sprawled out on a mountain of satin cushions. Within her hand she held a bejeweled chalice that held a drink that with each sip, left a deep ruby stain upon her perfectly shaped lips. She stood to greet them, her translucent white gown just transparent enough to reveal the shape of each and every womanly curve, but opaque enough to leave the details to the imagination. From the moment they entered the room, her flaming, crimson eyes locked on Shadow, seeming to bore into him, to devour him with their piercing gaze.

"My, my! What a treat," she smiled without revealing any of her teeth. "It's not often I get visitors... especially one as delicious as you."

Shadow seemed positively taken aback by her rather forward greeting. "Who, me?"

She nodded sweetly and licked her lips, coming forward until she stood directly in front of the starstruck ebony detective.

"I am Countess Rouge."

She smiled broadly now, revealing conspicuously long fangs overlapping her bottom row of teeth. Extending her delicate, feminine hand, she held it a few inches in front of Shadow, obviously wanting him to kiss it. Shadow stared at it in a trance-like state, as Rouge giggled.

"He's delectably cute. Doesn't say much though, does he?" she addressed Sonic now for the first time.

"I hope you'll forgive my friend here, Countess. You weren't... quite what we were expecting. I am Sonic Morris, and this... hopelessly hypnotized sap is Shadow Harker. We're from the detective agency."

"Oh yes, of course. Mr. Billings sent word that you required my assistance. I think we'll be spending a great deal of time together."

As she said this, Rouge began to run her hand through Shadow's quills, tousling them playfully.

"I'll speak for my friend here since he's still... enraptured. If you don't mind my saying so Countess, you're a bit... forward."

Her smile seemed strangely devious, almost hungry. "Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all. It's just that he's not used to it. He's a bit of a prude, if you know what I mean."

"What, with a face like that? He's adorable; I could just eat him up," she ran her tongue slowly over her deeply scarlet lips, as if she could taste him already.

"I'm still here you know!" he remarked with a gasp, his heart thudding like a pounding hammer against his ribcage. The burning pinpricks at his throat blazed more fiercely than ever, as if her presence intensified the pain.

And yet, the pain felt good, in a strange way that didn't make sense. She make him uncomfortable, but the adrenaline made him feel... alive, and invigorated.

"I'm so sorry, where are my manners? I enjoy your company so much that I'd forgotten how tired you must be. Please, tonight you shall be my guests," she walked out without leaving time for a refusal, her finger trailing lightly along Shadow's chin as she did.

Her elegant yet alluring gown flowed wraith-like over the floor as she walked, and a multitude of rich jewels adorned her shimmering form. Sonic bit his lip as he glanced at his partner, who was staring after he dreamily.

"If you will excuse me, Shadow, I will fetch you both some supper. Please, have a seat and make yourself at home."

When she left he stared after her, gasping when she was out of sight as if a tremendous weight had been removed from his chest.

"Are you alright?" Sonic asked in amusement, his emerald eyes studying him intently.

"I... I think so," he said with labored breaths. "I feel like... like I've gazed upon an angel."

Knowing his friend's character, he knew that it was not so often he was so affected by a female. In fact, he'd never seen him this strongly smitten. He also knew that he was very... empty, very lonely in ways that he, as his best friend and partner could never resolve, and that some romance could do him good.

But bearing these in mind, he realized that Shadow was by nature not very courageous in the way of women, and that he would likely require some subtle encouragement to prompt him to act.

"Heh, looks like the lovely Countess has some affection for you," he remarked casually.

"You really think so?" he replied, betraying his enthusiasm, before correcting himself. "I mean... we really should worry about the case."

"Look you imbecile, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! Here's a beautiful woman that's draping herself all over you, and by spending time with her, you can not only get some, but kill a second bird with that one stone - solve the case at the same time."

Sonic's logic made sense. After all, she was helping them with the case. She was coming onto him strongly, and he had to work with her anyways. So he decided that if he was going to be in her company, he may as well enjoy it.

The Countess returned, and placed a few dishes on the table. She seemed to be able to carry an impossibly large amount of things, and in one trip, managed to get the food, dishes for two, and two bottles of crimson colored beverages.

She seemed to have no servants, for they had seen none, and she both set their places and dished their portions herself. She sat down across from Shadow even though etiquette stated she should sit all the way at the end.

The food she'd brought out looked very good, and both of them made themselves busy with its consumption.

"So Shadow, you must tell me all about this case you're working on... it must be fascinating to be a clever, strong detective like you."

Between the food she'd brought and the alluring bat's soft and yet radiant features, he was quickly becoming overwhelmed, and finding it hard to form cohesive thoughts.

"Well... it seems twelve people have been found dead in the area around Budapest," he answered as he wiped his mouth with a decorated napkin.

"Oh, how awful!" she squealed, covering her mouth with her hands to hide a fanged, knowing grin.

"Yes, it's quite the tragedy. According to the coroner, it's the work of a serial killer. One who is using some queer, unknown weapon that drains them of their blood."

As the word left his lips, her eyes seemed to come alight, and she quickly poured herself a glass of the same, unmarked drink she'd had in her chalice when they came in. She drank it quickly, as if parched, licking her plump, womanly lips afterwards to ensure she consumed every previous drop.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but were you planning on eating anything?" Sonic said as he noted that she had no food.

As the question fell on her ears, her eyes became enflamed with rage, as she glared at him as though he had severely insulted her beyond any chance of forgiveness, and she wished to damn him to hell with her sheer glare.

"Is something the matter?" he asked cautiously, knowing full well the power of the rage of a woman.

"The matter? No, of course not. What could possibly be the matter?" she was suddenly, and all too deliberately as sweet as honey. "I've already eaten."

He nodded without giving it much more thought, although he did think her mood swings were a bit severe.

"So, tell us about yourself, Countess," Shadow said after a long silence, trying his best to flirt but not really knowing how.

"Such a gentleman!" she winked. "But really, you _must_ call me by my first name, my handsome Shadow."

She seemed to be in the habit of referring to him possessively, which simultaneously seemed creepy and attractive.

"Very well then, Ms. Rouge, then. Could you give us a little of your background?"

"But of course, my sweet. I was born into a long line of nobles, one of the oldest families in Romania, the Kruschevs. Consequentially, most of my money is family money. However, I have made some of my own investments," she replied, while swirling her dainty forefinger around the rim of her goblet.

"Your castle is stunning, Countess," Sonic interjected. But her eyes never traveled to him for even a moment, remaining hungrily locked on Shadow.

"And what about you, my Shadow? What's your opinion?"

He swallowed a lump in his throat and rubbed the burning sensation on his neck. "Lovely," he replied with a forced, crooked smile, trying to imply more what his opinion of her was than her castle.

"Mm. I'm glad you can appreciate beauty. Nothing is more sad than a man whose breeding is so underdeveloped that beauty can stand before him, and stretch out her hand, and he does not take it."

Again she offered him her hand, the thinly veiled meaning of her speech as clear as crystal. She was offering him the choice: would he accept her affections and kiss her, or refuse them.

Gently, slowly his fingers circled around her soft, ivory hand, slowly drawing it to his lips. They brushed lightly but affectionately over her skin, igniting an icy hot fire within his belly. Glancing up at her, he noted that while she looked as though she adored him, the expression of her face was a complex one.

In one instant, she seemed like a swooning schoolgirl, delighted at his touch. The next, she smirked with devilish satisfaction, as if he were her prey, and she'd inescapably entrapped him at long last.

"Not like you, Shadow. You are clever enough to respond to beauty's call," she finished with a smirk.

"I'd certainly hope so, m'lady."

Sonic was, however much he wanted for Shadow to develop something with the Countess, finished with his meal and beginning to grow bored with the pair fixated on each other like this. He decided he'd have a glass of wine, and settle in for the night.

"Excuse me, Countess, would you mind pouring me a glass of wine?"

She reached over and grabbed the second bottle, which she had not drank from.

"Oh, you don't have to open a new bottle," he laughed.

"I insist. You may have the whole bottle. It is a fine Italian wine _Bordiginio's_ and I hope will be to your enjoyment."

Somehow she seemed to sense that he wanted to go to bed, and in turn was anxious to see him off.

Sonic chuckled as he gripped the bottle and stood to his feed. "Your ladyship, it has been a pleasure, but I find myself exhausted. With your permission, I would like to retire to my quarters."

"You may have that room to your left, Mr. Morris. I hope you are comfortable."

He smirked slyly at Shadow, and mouthed the words 'good luck' before he departed. The two of them were left alone.

With a furious blush inflaming his cheeks, Shadow caught himself staring at the slow, steady rising and falling of her shapely bosom. Desperately diverting his eyes, he began talking to try to distract himself from her lovely form.

"Um, do you have any... relatives... around here?" no matter how ferociously he fought, seemingly of their own will his eyes would snap down to rove greedily over her teasingly displayed body.

"Actually, I have no blood-relations. All are dead now. I suppose you wouldn't have to worry about in-laws," she toyed idly with a ruby pendant that hung directly above her cleavage, tormenting him.

"That is... if we were married," the words seemed to escape of their own accord, making him sink down into his chair in mortification, as his cheeks burned with an inferno of heat, the blood rushing to his face.

"You're so cute!" she smiled. "That's right; if we were married. I say we get to know each other just a little better first though."

She giggled at her own joke, and drew her hand up to caress his cheek, somehow suddenly sitting so close to him that he could feel the warmth of her spicy smelling breath upon him. Although her breath smelled strangely... coppery, her scent overall was pleasant to him; it smelled flowery and elegant.

Thinking of nothing else to discuss since he was overwhelmed by her beauty, her radiance, her elegance, her attractiveness and how she put it all to use without even trying, he spoke. "Um... what is it like to be so rich?"

A sad expression stole over her face and she sat back. "Well, I have all the books I could ever want to read, all the paintings I could ever admire... I've bought an education unparalleled in Europe or America, my home has the finest furnishings. I have everything. Everything I've ever wanted..."

He sensed the immense pain in her words, and knew they were hollow. "Except..." he led on, knowing there must be something she dreamt of.

"Except someone to share it with."

She looked positively heartbroken, and quiet, bitter tears began to drip slowly down her cheeks.

"Shadow, I'm sorry if I was coming onto you too strong. It's just, it's been so long since someone has -"

She was silenced by a finger on her lips. Shadow stood in front of her, his cerulean eyes filled with kindness and compassion. He pulled her gently to her feet, and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"I'm not very good at this, you must know. But I'll always be here for you, to share life with." He pulled her into a soft embrace, new tears, tears of joy, forming within her radiant crimson orbs.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to come along. The loneliness; it hurts inside... so terribly."

He smiled a gentle, loving smile. He had seen into her soul. He had surrendered himself already. He was hers.

"If it hurts, I'll kiss it, and make it better," he answered softly, as he leaned forward.

Tentatively, almost fearfully, he placed a single, light kiss upon her lips, sending a shiver of pleasure running down her spine. Gaining confidence, he returned for a second more strongly. She wrapped her impossibly strong arms around him like an iron vice, pressing him into her bust and removing all semblance of gentleness.

With a ferocious, almost animal vigor she attacked his lips, savoring their feel, but most of all, their taste.

Carried along in a whirlwind of passion, Shadow more or less responded to her aggressive, controlling style, but with less audacity than her. Forcefully, her tongue invaded his mouth, and although her taste reminded him vaguely of something, he couldn't say what.

Pulling apart, the two of them stood for some time gasping and staring at each other in wonder.

"You taste... so good," she moaned, the lustful, hungry look in her eyes dangerously intensified.

Shadow seemed unable to even hold a intelligible thought, he was simply held in awe.

"Come with me," she commanded, holding his hand in her vice-grip.

Dazed and dreamy, he found himself following her, staring up in utter absorption at her features. She pulled in along, leading him up a long, winding stairway.

Finally they emerged from a doorway, coming out hand in hand to the top of the tallest tower in her fortress. Her spell over him was broken momentarily, as he gazed about in wonder at the incredible view of the surrounding Romanian countryside by the pale, silver moonlight. Miles and miles of bare, winter trees with the occasional evergreen stretched out as far as the eye could see.

"Isn't it beautiful?" he remarked quietly.

"What?"

Pointing upwards dramatically, he used his other hand to guide her face to the sky. "The stars. The light in the darkness."

"Ah, my prince... I could own all the stars, but I would not be satisfied until I had you."

There was a silence where the pair simply stood and looked out, and held each other's hand. Flaming crimson eyes and gentle, sea-like blue ones met, wordless communication seeming to pass between the two.

"You must pardon me, m'lady. But I'm but a weary traveler, drained of his strength. With your permission, I'd like to retire for the night," he said with a yawn, but she seemed saddened that he would go. She nodded regardless, but before he turned to go, she pulled him force-ably into a final kiss, seemingly to relish and savor his flavor perhaps a little too much.

Finally releasing him when it seemed he would suffocate, she licked her lips and watched with a satisfied smirk as he stumbled away.

"Okay... goodnight..." he said almost drunkenly. "Oh... um, um... which room is - is mine?"

"The one next to mine, of course. In case I need you, my sweet," she stared at him with the fire of pure lust, her crimson eyes dancing in the moonlight.

So he made his way down the stairs, leaving her standing alone, shimmering and regal at the edge like a queen of darkness, and staring out longingly at the horizon.

"I can't change who... what... I am," she said to the obsidian sky. "So why try to be what I'm not?"

Silence answered her.

"At the same time, if he ever found out..." a genuinely sad expression tainted her alluring features. "It's been so long since this heart of stone has felt the pangs of anything but emptiness."

Silence answered her.

"He is the most tempting morsel I've ever tasted, but I must restrain myself if I'm to have any hope with him... for now."

Gliding down the stairs, she glanced into the detective's room to find him already sleeping peacefully.

"Good night, Shadow. You're mine now," she smiled wickedly, her long fangs flashing.

Placing a gentle and affectionate kiss on his cheek, she left the chamber, to prowl in the night.

* * *

Author's Notes: Will Sonic and Shadow discover that Countess Rouge is the true culprit? Which side of Rouge will prevail, that which loves Shadow, or that which thirsts for his blood? Find out, in the next installment of 'Bloodlust.'


	3. Lure of the Succubus

**Chapter 3- Lure of the Succubus**

Rising the next day, Shadow sat on the edge of his bed and lightly massaged his temples. The events of the night before seemed surreal... dream-like, even. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked about his room, and examined it more thoroughly than last night's disorientation had allowed him to.

The room was missing any form of windows, or a mirror, imbuing it with a very claustrophobic, prison-like feeling. It was dimly lit by twisting rays of light cast from an oil lantern which hung in the corner above an elegantly carved desk. Like the front room and dining room of the castle, his room featured a multitude of fine paintings from various periods and artists. Suddenly realizing that he had not even changed out of his day clothes the night before, he hurriedly did so, glancing every few moments or so at the thick oak door, as if afraid that someone would come in while he was changing.

Stepping out into the dining room, he jumped slightly when he was greeted by the Countess waiting patiently in front of his door. She wore a seductively curvaceous satin red dress, and yet again the eye-catching pendant hung tortuously above her cleavage.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was beginning to wonder if I'd have to wake you up myself," she smiled, seeming to make a vague suggestion as to how she would've gone about this. He noted that she seemed somehow... less radiant (although no less attractive, he thought) than the night before, as if the daylight sapped her of her vitality.

"How long... how long have you been standing there?" he wondered, glancing at his pocket watch.

"Not very long. Come, sit down. I've prepared you both some breakfast," she seemed to speak this with some level of pride which, along with the fact she had no servants, suggested she herself had cooked it.

Sonic was already sitting at the table, merrily feasting on generous portions of toast and preserves, among other things. He looked up at Shadow and seemed to have to stifle hysterical laughter, almost making him choke.

"I do hope you'll excuse me, but I shall not dine with you, for I have some pressing business to attend to," she explained, before kissing him on the cheek. Whenever she kissed him, he got the dually eerie and exciting feeling she was tasting him, as she tended to let her tongue dart out between her lips for a split second and touch him. "Mm... I'll be back very soon, my delicious Shadow."

The moment she had left the room, the cerulean detective burst into laughter, pointing a finger at him incredulously. "What, exactly do you find so amusing?" he demanded angrily.

"I was wondering what was the matter when I woke and saw her standing transfixed like a statue in front of your door; like she'd been surveyed by the Gorgon's head. But then you came out with lipstick bright upon your cheek, and I could hardly believe it!" he cackled. Shadow crossed his arms, his blood rushing to his cheeks in a furious blush.

"But then - then she laid another one on you! Ooh boy, Shads look who should've had the decency to wash now!"

Grabbing a napkin, he roughly wiped her scarlet lipstick off his cheeks, before throwing it at Sonic and sitting down to breakfast.

"So... what did you do? Whatever it was, it worked, my man."

Shadow seemed to object to discussing it, but realizing that Sonic would pester him relentlessly, he rationalized that it would be best to save himself the trouble and simply indulge his curiosity.

"I just talked to her, really. About her, and whatnot. And then-"

"Then what?" he asked, seeming a little too interested.

"Then I sort of... kissed her."

"Woo! Alright, Shadow! Making the first move on the sexy lady!" Sonic stretched and leaned back in contentment, as he had already finished his breakfast, and was now feasting on an equally sweet meal of gossip.

"So... what now, if you don't mind my asking."

"I suppose that our first order of business would be to establish a motive, if there is one. Were the killings random, or premeditated? Is this the work of a madman, or some cold, rational, soulless killer- "

"Not what's next in the case, genius! What's next with you and the Countess!" he chuckled.

"Well... I hadn't given it much thought. I suppose that she can't, or won't come back with us to London, and at the same time, neither can I stay here forever."

For once thinking seriously, Sonic put his wits to the problem. "Do... you... like it here?"

"To be honest, the Countess has more appeal for me than the country in general. Why?"

He heaved a long, weary sigh. "I was just thinking that perhaps you could stay and, knowing you, wed the woman without once 'sampling her wares' beforehand."

Ignoring the azure detective's overtly sexual analogy, he answered the practical part of the statement. "And desert the firm, and you, and mother England? Surely you do not think me so heartless."

"Not heartless, but rather, desperately in love. Come now, surely there would be work for you here in Romania, and you'd have no problem in the way of money with the Countess' fortune."

He scoffed and finished the last bite of his breakfast. "Money, my good sir, is the least of my concerns," he countered. "Of more consideration to me would be our partnership."

"I can get along fine without you," Sonic reassured him haughtily.

"...But I for one know I can't. I don't know how I'd live, much less solve any cases, without you as my partner."

The azure detective realized that although he'd been trying to encourage his friend, his words had communicated 'I don't need you.'

"Alright, let's just get this case taken care of, you can romance her ladyship in the mean time, and we can figure out what we're doing then."

"Agreed."

"Oh, and Shadow?" he began morosely, before apparently changing his mind about what he was going to say. "Only one day left."

He nodded absently. They were still not closer to the culprit. On the one hand, every day lost simply brought him closer to an automatic victory, but on the other, the killer may yet strike again, and then he would have blood on his hands for failing to prevent a preventable death. He would not have this on his conscience even if it meant perhaps Sonic would win.

"I'll talk to the Countess about doing some investigating today. We'd best speak to the family of each victim to identify any... odd circumstances that might connect them."

As if his words had magically summoned her, the lady descended down a spiraling staircase, her blood colored dress swirling about as if it had a life of its own. As before, the instant she came into view, Shadow seemed to inhale sharply and try much too hard not to stare at her gently swaying hips... and failing miserably in the effort.

Eyes like brilliantly shining rubies locked on the ebony detective, as an alluring smirk formed at the edges of her lips.

"Um... Ms. Rouge-"

"The formality is neither needed, nor wanted, my deliciously naïve Shadow," she responded sternly, demonstrating anger and coldness towards him for the first time.

"As you wish, m'lady," it seemed not all traces of his gentlemanly formality could be extracted, but the fact this moniker translated into 'my lady' made it more a term of endearment than politeness. "I have a request to make of you."

She seemed to become excited, as her face lit up suddenly in expectation of his request, making it obvious she wanted to please him. "Anything and everything for you, my sweet. How could I resist such a handsome man?"

He seemed nervous at her complimenting him in front of Sonic, although he was more comfortable than when he'd first met her. "Sonic and I wish to do some traveling in the country for our investigation. I was wondering if you would send for a coach and accompany us as our translator."

"I'm glad to help you; I can think of almost nothing that would bring me deeper pleasure."

He blushed slightly at her innuendo, for at once his imagination raised the question of what _would_ bring her greater pleasure.

"I'm terribly sorry that you've become involved in this; if you help us, you may be disturbed by the monstrosity of the sort of men we deal with," he saw her smile deviously, and lick her lips.

"Ah, my little morsel of chocolate..." she purred, indicating him. "I think you will find I am not always sweet."

Leaving him to ponder these strange words with a fanged grin, she turned towards the hallway leading to the front door, a waterfall of scarlet cloth cascading behind her.

Once again, once he was no longer in her presence, his breathing seemed to normalize, as his eyes widened dramatically.

"You look like you have a heart attack every time she leaves," Sonic teased, poking his friend in the ribs.

"Whatever it is, it feels about as strong as a coronary," he returned before adding. "Am I bewitched? It seems I have fallen under the spell of the Siren's song."

His friend rolled his eyes. "Only you would quote Homer at a time like this."

Not stopping their banter for a moment, they followed after her the direction they had first entered the castle from. Passing through the richly decorated corridor, Shadow stopped to admire a particularly striking piece.

It was entitled 'Lure of the Succubus' and depicted an unbelievably attractive, nude woman rising out of a frothing crimson sea. But the most remarkable feature of the painting was the lack of a male victim within it. The artist's intentions were clear: the viewer is the hapless victim, who the succubus would seduce, and then devour.

Moving along as he tried to suppress a shiver, he turned the see the Countess standing before the great steel door. He could not help but think of how much she resembled the succubus in the picture at that moment, with her shapely body surrounded by a pool of undulating scarlet, and her eyes gazing upon him with the same, unmistakable expression as the seductress in the painting. Her ruby eyes held the burning flame of that same lust, unveiled and shameless.

With one dainty hand, she effortlessly pushed the door open, hardly seeming to have to do more than extend her arm. Stepping outside, she froze in place and gazed upwards at the sky. A torrential downpour was soaking the darkened landscape, and the Countess, in icy cold water.

"We'd best not go anywhere in this weather. The roads will be nothing but pits of mire and muck."

Shadow nodded and bit his cheek, silently wishing she'd come back inside. With each passing second her dress clung more and more tightly to her curves, and he was finding his mind going places that didn't fit into his standard of decency. She seemed to realize this, and remained standing in the storm deliberately.

"The cold water feels good though," she giggled. Over their heads, a deafening clamor filled the skies as a wave of thunder rolled. Rouge squealed in what appeared to be terror, and tripped, sliding roughly down the stairs to land in a mud puddle at the bottom.

Shadow was by her side faster than his partner could even realize what had happened, her head resting in his lap. "Are you quite alright?" he asked in concern as he caressed her bruised forehead.

"I am now," she smiled. "But… ah – I think I've gone and twisted my ankle."

Understanding perfectly what it was she wanted, he hooked his arm underneath her legs, picking her up bridal style. The Countess pressed herself against him as he carried her inside, her scarlet irises staring up at his countenance longingly.

Sonic came afterwards. Before he entered the dark doorway of the castle, he looked back one final time upon the outside world, noting a peculiar fact with a shock. Suspicion raced through his veins as his heart hammered against his ribcage.

The Countess had never sent for a coach in the first place. 

* * *

Because she had exaggerated greatly on the minor injuries received when she "tripped" by pretending to have a sprained ankle, she had gotten the obsidian detective to dote on her. He had brought her food, but she refused, saying she was not hungry.

Since then he'd refused to leave her side, except to allow her to change out of her wet clothes, which she promptly replaced to his intense chagrin with garments equally elegant yet revealing and sensual.

His partner had retreated to his quarters to ruminate on the events of the day, as he was disturbed in his spirit. It was as if Shadow's initial qualms had been transferred to him, and he sat pensively in a high backed armchair and puffed on his pipe.

"Hmm… there was no coach… tripped on nothing… she's up to something."

Now he began to pace across the relatively small space, the mighty gears in his detective brain churning with all their great might, as wreathes of smoke billowed from his pipe like the plumes of an exhaust.

"But what? Could it be that the sole ambition of her shrewdness has truly been simply to secure the attentions and affections of my partner? If it be the case, surely she has succeeded, but I cannot comprehend that this could be her only reason."

He stroked his chin in thought, before feeling the prick of fine stubble growing there. Glancing about, he soon saw that there were no mirrors. Come to think of it, he'd seen absolutely no reflective surfaces he could use to shave. Odd.

"Several things are odd about this place, though. For one thing, the fantastically rich Countess has no servants of any sort," he puffed, a frown of suspicion creasing his face.

This made him wonder who went to the market to buy food. This train of thought brought him to the sudden realization that he'd not seen her eat thus far.

"Come to think of it, I've only seen her drink that blood-red wine that- "

He froze mid-thought, his eyes widening suddenly. A look came over his face of dots connecting, of gears turning in unison; great, terrible gears that led to great, terrible conclusions.

"…that she seemed so reluctant to share… My God, it can't be! Surely I have jumped to some foregone conclusion. Most assuredly, she is as sweet as he appears, not... this horrible monster."

He feel backwards into the welcoming cushions of the armchair, the crackling of the fireplace forming a hypnotic rhythm that seemed to mirror the rapidity of his rapidly firing thoughts.

_'For Shadow's sake, I will not yet believe it. Further evidence is required before this can be anything beyond coincidence.'_

An image flashed to his mind of rose stained lips, the Countess' tongue sliding sensually across them to collect each and every drop of crimson, as she smiled with a wicked, fanged grin.

* * *

_"They undeniably died of blood loss, but the mortician was unable to find any sort of wound, except for a set of dual incisions of identical size and distance from each other…"_

* * *

Twelve people were dead… and she seemed strangely happy to postpone investigation.

"No! This cannot be! I refuse to believe it! Shadow had finally gotten the affection he deserves, am I to rob him of that so lightly?"

It seemed paradoxical: almost as if she were two women, one that, beyond a shadow of a doubt, _had_ to be the killer, and a monster, and another that could not be. The azure detective found himself deeply conflicted, and pondered quietly for some time.

"In my mind I cannot deny that collectively, these facts amount to more than mere coincidence. But my heart is broken at the prospect of wounding my friend. My heart… will not believe it."

He seemed deeply saddened, almost on the verge of tears.

"I will observe for another day. If nothing more suspicious arises, I shall let these vain accusations return to the pit from whence they've sprung. But if before the sun sets twice, my troubled mind finds reason to suspect, the mind shall yet prevail over the heart." 

* * *

In keeping with his earlier promise that 'if it hurt, he'd kiss it, and make it better' Shadow had gently grasped the Countess' ankle, and placed a kiss there where she'd supposedly twisted it. She sighed deeply, with a smirk of satisfaction curving her luscious red lips.

He noted that he chamber was not altogether any more luxurious than his own. She also had no mirror or windows, and the main difference was that her bed was large to the point of being impractical for one occupant, and nestled in the corner was a hulking and intricately carved wardrobe.

Noticing with a girlish pout that the detective's attention was no longer fixed entirely on her, she yanked on one of his quills, pulling his head back so that it rested perfectly on the pillow of her chest.

A small squeak escaped from the obsidian hedgehog as she pulled on him, and his eyes widened slightly. She stroked the top of his head lovingly, as if he were her pet. Reaching back to adjust the 'pillow,' he was struck suddenly by the realization that it was not a pillow at all. Whipping around as fast as lightning, he looked down to find himself inadvertently fondling the Countess' left breast, immediately igniting a firestorm of turbulence in his stomach. The blood rushed to his face in a furious blush, but Rouge only smiled seductively.

"I-I'm terribly, dreadfully sorry, m'lady. I didn't mean to- If I'd have known-"

"Ah, my sweet, delicious Shadow," she drawled as she wrapped her slender, impossibly strong arms around his back. "You need not apologize; you have my consent."

He seemed totally unable to respond, yet unable to pry his grasp from her. Tightening her grip on him like a Venus Fly Trap closing, she pulled him forward until she was directly under him.

"You can have me, any way you like," if nothing else, she was straight to the point. He was sort of babbling idiotically trying to make some sense of what was going on, as a thought occurred to him.

"M'lady, not to say I wouldn't like to… but all indecency aside, what of your ankle?"

Her eyes widened. She'd forgotten that. But she was an elusive serpent, one who would squirm her way out of any trap.

"Maybe your kisses really are magic; I can't feel any pain at all."

He raised one eyebrow in disbelief, but she only pulled him closer, her eyes flaming hungrily. "I will have you!"

Without waiting for his opinion on this, she began plastering him in the kisses, leaving her ruby stain pressed onto his cheeks and the ridge of his jaw. Even though she was beneath him, she was in complete control, and indisputably the aggressor. In a flash his suit jacket was torn off and thrown to the floor, as she set to work on his vest, somehow managing to keep him from speaking by kissing him and holding him down with one hand, while undressing him with the other.

"Why must you wear so much clothes?" she growled as his vest came off. "It just makes my job harder."

By now he was too intoxicated and overwhelmed by her sweetness and softness to utter any sort of remaining protest.

The sound of the door opening froze the blood in his veins, as Shadow looked up to see his partner standing open mouthed in the doorway.

"You might've knocked first!" the Countess growled angrily, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

"Uh… if you wouldn't mind Shadow, I'd like to have a word with you in private."

Knowing her chance had been lost, Rouge dutifully released her prey, longingly licking the last of his taste off her lips as he departed, his head spinning wildly.

Sonic grabbed his partner's hand, pulling him roughly away and up the spiraling stairway. He said nothing until they reached the top of the tower. Taking a moment to catch his breath and collect his wits, he saw that the expression on his partner's face was grave.

"Look-"

"What exactly was that?" Sonic demanded incredulously.

"I don't know! One minute everything was normal, and the next, she was pulling me on top of her!"

"And you honestly expect me to believe she overpowered you? That you were completely subjugated?"

Shadow scratched his head, wondering what the source of his partner's anger could possibly be.

"In the heat of the moment… Anyways, what do you care? I've caught you in many more indecent positions than you came in on. Besides, I thought you were for my romancing the Countess!"

Sonic sighed, pressing his fingers into his eyes as he pondered how to go about presenting his suspicions, at least in part, without sounding as if he'd lost his wits.

"I need you to be careful, my friend. We're up here, alone and at her mercy. Be very mindful not to let your emotions cloud your perception of our situation."

"Our situation? What are you going on about? We're perfectly secure here! Or do you distrust the lady herself?" The obsidian detective said this in jest, but from the grave look in his companion's eyes, he realized that he'd inadvertently stumbled onto the ugly truth.

"What possible reason could you have to distrust her? Have you not spent a night in her home, fed and cared for with the utmost hospitality? Is she not deigning to speak to you in our native tongue, since you are too ignorant or arrogant to endeavor to learn hers? Show a little gratitude, man!" Shadow raged. "Besides, surely she'd had sufficient opportunity to do his harm if she so wished?"

Sonic winced. This was not going well. His partner's logic was well built; almost to the point of convincing him he'd been mistaken. For a split second, he really was persuaded but again the image of the Countess' wicked, bloodstained smile came suddenly to mind, and in that moment he knew that their adventure in Romania could not end well.

Still, the question remained of how blunt he should be, for not only did he not wish to break the love-struck detective's heart, but he knew that if he were to reveal all, he would appear a madman to his friend.

"Be rational for a moment. Something is very wrong here, and I know you've felt it as well."

"Look who is telling who to be rational? In the same breath, you advise me to be rational, and to follow the course of premonitions and superstition? It is you who are being irrational!" he thundered.

"Shh! Not so loud, she'll hear you!"

"What do you care? Are we imprisoned here, that you act as if she watches our every move?"

His partner's face was grave enough that some of Shadow's anger subsided just from seeing it.

"Have you tried to leave the castle?"

"I haven't wanted to."

As he spoke, a mosquito came and landed on Shadow's neck, plunging her proboscis into the tender flesh to drink his blood. Sonic's eyes widened as he grasped the symbolism; Shadow seemed aware of the leech hanging on him, but did not move to strike it.

"Are you going to just stand there and let the vermin gorge herself on your blood?" he asked wide-eyed, his wording severe, as if the question were posed dually.

Shadow blinked lazily as the mosquito flew off. "You concern yourself far too much in the affairs of others."

"Because I care about you! Good God, man! Are you already so in love that you've become blind?"

"Blind to what, exactly? You've made no accusation, presented no evidence thereof, and only expressed a ridiculous and vague foreboding feeling that lacks any substantiation."

Sonic sighed, giving up on convincing him at the moment. "If you have any respect for me at all; if our friendship holds even a shred of meaning to you, I beg of you to hear what I say in an objective, impartial light. Can you do that?"

"If you're willing to speak some sense, then I will listen."

"I do not think I can tell you that which I suspect. It must come to your mind on its own."

"What do you propose?" he asked uneasily.

"Observe her ladyship more closely. Don't do anything rash, or foolish. And tomorrow, when the sun sets, we shall speak of this again."

Shadow opened his mouth to respond, but his friend had already turned away. He pondered for a moment, and then shrugged.

Scratching the itch on his neck, he grasped as it became inflamed with the same fiery pain as had assaulted his senses before. 

* * *

Once again at dinnertime, the two detectives sat and ate, while Rouge sat close to Shadow, and sipped at her crimson cup. The air was grave from the friend's earlier argument, and Sonic kept looking at Shadow expectantly, as if to say 'wake up, look right in front of you.'

The pair was making inconsequential small talk, laced intermittently with giggles from the Countess. Suddenly, the light of comprehension dawned in Shadow's eyes. You could almost see the look of victory on Sonic's face as he asked, "M'lady, I don't wish to sound rude… But I've never seen you eat anything. Are you quite well?"

Her burning, mesmerizing eyes locked onto him for a moment before she answered. "Well, you caught me."

The grin of victory widened on Sonic's face.

"I wasn't going to say anything, but… I've been fasting to try to loose some weight. I want to look my best, you see."

His plan thwarted by such a simple excuse, the cerulean detective crossed his arms, knowing full well that his companion would accept this explanation.

"You're trying… to look better? I doubt if such a thing is possible," he returned slyly.

"Ooh, Shadow, you're so… sweet." She said this as if it were literal; like he was a sugary dessert she couldn't wait to taste.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, but her eyes flicked to Sonic. Her glance was brief, but it was knowing and contemptuous. A shiver ran down his spine at her pitiless gaze, and at once her realized the significance. When she looked at him, she looked at him like was but a piece of meat, nothing more.

But when her gaze returned lovingly to his friend, although glimmers of this hunger remained, it was mixed with another kind of hunger altogether: love or lust, or whatever mixture of the two she felt for him.

And it hit him: Shadow was the only reason they were still alive. She cared nothing for himself, so now that he'd uncovered her true nature, his life was forfeit.

He could escape perhaps, but Shadow… she would never let him go. Even death seemed a sweeter fate than an eternity of enslavement to her… appetites. His own well being was now bound to his friend. He would not desert him. If Shadow stayed, he died.

Looking up from his trance-like train of thought, he saw with a start that he was now alone in the dining room with the Countess, who resembled a sinisterly smiling cat who has cornered a mouse.

"My sweet, handsome Shadow has already gone to bed. But I wanted a word with you alone, Mr. Morris."

Even though from the look in her eye, he knew she somehow was aware of all that had transpired, he felt the need to feign ignorance regardless. Perhaps, if he was lucky, she might not guess how deep his suspicions ran.

"Whatever about, Countess?"

"Hmm… Shadow tells me everything, you know," she drawled, the knowing look still on her face.

"Oh? I can't possibly imagine what he's told you."

She laughed a merciless, venomous laugh that held no mirth, but only sick amusement. "I think you do, my good detective," she began, before again chuckling darkly. "I know everything. I even know about your relationship with Shadow; your constant need to prove you're better than he is."

"What are you talking about?"

"He makes you feel inadequate, doesn't he? It's understandable, he's brilliant; a ravishingly handsome genius without par. He solves the crimes without even trying while you sit on the sidelines."

"I am NOT Shadow's sidekick, we're equal partners!"

"Oh really? Is that why you're always acting so cocky and confident? Is it why you climb in bed with every willing woman you come across? It's why you're always in competition with him; you have to prove your masculinity. Just like your little contest."

"How do you know about our wager?"

"I already told you, I know everything. You won't win. Tomorrow your time will be up. But you can't waltz in and say you've solved the case."

"This isn't about me, it's about you, foul woman!"

"I think it's very much about you, Mr. Morris. I know all about your little theory. So I'm going to be blunt with you."

Now she began circling him slowly, while lightly trailing her fingers down his form.

"I would suggest that you hold your tongue concerning this theory, if you want to live much longer. Besides, he'll never believe you."

"Shadow trusts me!"

"Ha! You're so naïve. Who do you think he'll pick if forced to choose between you and I?"

To his horror and shame, a creeping doubt passed over him in response to this question. She stopped circling suddenly, as she stopped at his side, her hot breath in hid ear while she whispered.

"Sleep tight, Mr. Morris. Tomorrow will be the day of reckoning. We both know what's coming," she said as sweetly as a mother lulling her child to sleep. "It really has been too long since I've had something… fresh to eat."

He shuddered as he felt the wetness of her tongue glide along his cheek, tasting him. He knew she held no affection for him whatsoever, and that she was simply toying with him because she knew he was powerless to stop her.

"Shadow tastes so much sweeter that you," she giggled like an innocent schoolgirl, before turning to go.

"You're not going to hurt him, are you? Please, if all you want is his love, I will leave now and never return. But I forbid you to take even one drop of his blood, or so help me-"

"Have you ever heard the saying, Mr. Morris?" she half-sighed. "The forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest."

With that, she was gone, leaving him alone in the dark. A chill washed over him as he walked softly to his room, wracking his brain fruitlessly for what was to be done.

He soon feel into a fitful sleep, one filled with nightmares of death and despair, demons and gargoyles… but most of all, vampires.


	4. Love at First Bite

**Chapter 4- Love at First Bite**

_Author's Notes:_First off, some trivia. Bloodlust is a unique story among mine in several ways. Most of my stories are at least written partially on the computer, or done in multiple notebooks. But Bloodlust has been written entirely by hand (in the first copy) in a single notebook exclusively for that purpose.

Before you get out your pitch-forks and knives, the "Uncut" version of this chapter will be coming along shortly. It will be largely the same with an additional segment. I decided to publish this first rather than waiting because I figured you'd want to read the main "story" of the chapter as soon as possible, and that if you desired, you could return later to gratify certain *ahem* other urges.

Other interesting information is that unlike most of my work Bloodlust lacked almost all musical inspiration. It was inspired only from Dracula, which is the only vampire book I've ever read, although I did do some research into vampire folk legends for inspiration with the countess. The over-sexualization of the vampire is nothing new, by the way.

A whole lot of firsts here: first horror story, first AU story, first story to feature only five characters (counting Mr. Billings and his secretary), first story to be converted into a comic.

I would also like to thank all my readers for their generous and widespread comments. You inspire and motivate me.

* * *

_Sonic's Journal_

_Today it seems... darker, somehow, like the Sun has been blotted out and night has dragged on past its natural, ordained hour. When I first awoke, I wondered if I had been roused from my sleep by a nightmare in the midst of the night. However, I lit a candle and checked my pocket-watch to discover that it was far into the morning, and it was no brighter than midnight.  
__  
__How eerie all of this is. As of yet, I know not how I am to survive, whether there is any hope at all. Knowing that the vampiric Countess seems romantically, or at the very least... sexually interested in my friend, she is little danger to him while this appeal remains. Although it pains me to consider the prospect, I've come to the conclusion that the best thing to do would be to make an attempt to escape this place, and return with help to save Shadow._

* * *

The cerulean detective trudged up the spiral staircase, slowly ascending the dim interior of the castle's tallest tower. It seemed to take a thousand years to mount, as if he were climbing to heaven itself. When finally he came outside within the crisp and frigid air, the first thing that struck him was the sky.

His watch said it was noon, but the world was bathed in the shades of twilight, and the sun was obscured by a mass of broiling storm-clouds. Fat, icy drops of water fell like bombs from the sky, exploding in a shower of moisture as they struck the proud, hard stone of the castle.

Remembering the reason he'd had for coming up to the highest height, he slowly approached the edge and peered over at the surrounding countryside. The view that greeted his tired eyes was a dismal one, to be sure. Directly at the castle's front, a narrow, winding crevice formed the only direct access to the castle.

Beyond that, what had formerly been a rolling, grassy plain was now transformed into fifty miles of murk and mire at the edge of which was a speck he knew to be Bucharest, which may as well have been named Salvation. Above the city the sky was clear of the looming storm that swirled above him, and in that moment there was no doubt in his mind that he was in a place of great evil.

Solemnly he retreated back into the darkness of the castle. Inexplicably, the descent into gloom seemed quicker and easier than his trip up the stairs. To his surprise and horror, sitting in the dining room and perusing a book was the Countess herself. For a moment, it seemed his heart froze as he saw her.

Even he could not deny that she seemed supernaturally alluring, yet dually frightening. Her flaming eyes seemed to burn brighter than ever like infernos, and to his dismay, there within the flaming embers lurked a ravenous, insatiable hunger.

Her pale, voluptuous body was surrounded by a velvet, midnight colored gown that swirled about her as if it had a mind of its own. Dressed in this decidedly elegant, yet lust-inducing attire, she'd finally shown her true colors.

"Going somewhere, Mr. Morris?" she chirped sweetly, an insidious grin displaying her fangs.

Unconsciously he stopped and looked at her, unable to keep his eyes from roaming over her feminine curves even though he knew fully what she was, a thought that filled him with despair. If he, who did not love her, and knew what sort of fiend she was, was tempted by her charms, how would his friend fare? The thought added urgency to his mission.

Sonic hurried past, hearing a melodic yet haunting chuckle emanate behind him. He came into the main hall, where the eyes of the succubus continued to watch him from within the painting. At the end of the hall, the great iron door stood cold and imperious, almost as if it were a living thing that stubbornly blocked his progress. He surged against it, straining and pressing with all his might, pitting the strength of every muscle in his body against the blockage. It did not budge even a hair. Inhaling deeply, he remembered how easily the Countess had opened it the day before. At an instant he remembered how he'd stood outside and breathed in fresh air, free air. That had been his chance, but his suspicions had not been been realized, and it had gone to waste. Bitterness constricted around his heart, as he sunk down motionless against the door, his forehead pressed against the pitiless steel.

Slow, salty tears began to dribble in twin rivulets down his cheeks. Spasms of deep despair wracked his body as his fingers clawed at the ground in futile desperation.

"No hope... no escape. All is lost; nothing is everything."

The icy metal was pulled away, as Sonic felt a fresh breeze on his face. He looked up to see the world before him, taunting him. Above him hovered the demon, her veil of darkness swirling like liquid over her body.

"You're free to go," she hissed, as he stared up in utter disbelief.

Cautiously he stood and edged towards the door, but she made no move to stop him, only standing motionless and soulless like one of the marble statues that filled the hall. He was almost afraid to accept the liberation, as if he expected a trap, but wished to prolong the figment of hope - the mirage that the moment held within it. As he'd foreseen, the moment that he turned his back he heard he voice echo grimly behind him like the tolling of a great iron bell.

"But..." she trailed off knowingly, a wicked smirk curving over her luscious lips.

He winced unconsciously. "But what?"

"If you leave now, you will never see me... or you friend again." She said this in a full air of confidence and finality, and there was no lie in her voice or eyes.

He paused a moment and genuinely considered it.

He heaved a long, weary sigh. "I was just thinking that perhaps you could stay and, knowing you, wed the woman without once 'sampling her wares' beforehand."

Ignoring the azure detective's overtly sexual analogy, he answered the practical part of the statement. "And desert the firm, and you, and mother England? Surely you do not think me so heartless."

"Not heartless, but rather, desperately in love. Come now, surely there would be work for you here in Romania, and you'd have no problem in the way of money with the Countess' fortune."

He scoffed and finished the last bite of his breakfast. "Money, my good sir, is the least of my concerns," he countered. "Of more consideration to me would be our partnership."

"I can get along fine without you," Sonic reassured him haughtily.

"...But I for one know I can't. I don't know how I'd live, much less solve any cases, without you as my partner."

The remembrance of this exchange brought down on him a feeling of guilt that seemed to weigh as much as a ton of bricks. Solemnly he turned from the open doorway, from freedom, from life itself.

"I refuse."

A wistful yet sadistic grin found its way onto the vampire maiden's lustrous face, as if she'd known long before what his decision would be; knew before time began what he would choose and made the offer only to taunt him.

With slow, heavy steps, he marched past her, his limbs trembling with each step. How torturous that moment of hope had been. Before he had wept for himself and his friend, but robbed even the comfort of total hopelessness, he found that weeping would not come. We was empty, numb, like a sponge that had been wrung and wrung until no tears remained.

He returned to his room. The once strong, cocky detective sat in the corner of his bed, hugging his knees and shivering.

Shadow had been slow to rise on that third day. He'd been almost supernaturally exhausted after the conflict of the night before, and he'd slept undisturbed until noon, then proceeded to take his time with such morning rituals as changing and stretching.

This time when he came out of his chamber, there was no Countess waiting for him, and the dining room was empty. The entire castle seemed deathly silent, like a layer of cotton balls covered everything and blotted out all sound. Thinking this rather curious, he called out, half to see if anyone was there and half to test if he could hear himself.

"Countess?" he voice rang out, disturbing the tomb-like emptiness.

A billowing black visage descended the sweeping spiral stair-case like a demon. His breath seemed stolen away as her flaming eyes locked on him. Somehow she seemed to have grown only more radiant and alluring now that she had wrapped around her voluptuous body in darkness.

"You called?" she chirped, her fingertips toying again with the bloody pendant that hung over her bust, as if specifically to draw his gaze.

"The stillness of the castle startled me, I wondered where you'd gone."

She allowed a dark chuckle to escape. "You missed me, my sweet? I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

Dangling a dainty hand upon the detective's shoulder, she pulled him with impressive strength into a close embrace. She seemed to emanate a curious heat that pulled him in deeper and deeper, as his senses were numbed by her intoxicating charms.

She had no need for prologue to romance, taking as she wished without request or explanation. Planting light, breathy kisses on Shadow's neck, she began to whisper poison in his ear.

"Your partner is jealous of you, you know." He found himself unable to respond, unable to protest, unable to move. "But who can blame him for being jealous of such a handsome, strong, intelligent man as yourself?"

Of course he was jealous. Who could blame him?

"He resents your skill. That's why he has made himself a womanizer. That's why he wants to sabotage what we have. He can't stand to see anyone gratified but himself."

Of course he was trying to sabotage their relationship to offset his own personal insecurities. What other possibility could there be?

"I have no ill-will towards Mr. Morris. But don't let him turn you against me, my delicious Shadow."

As she spoke, she ran her fingers teasingly over his form, stroking him like an obedient dog. Shadow seemed enraptured, hypnotized.

It wasn't Sonic's fault, he was just misguided. Maybe it would be best if he stayed there in Romania with her, and his partner returned to England alone. Maybe he could run the firm on his own, with no-one to be jealous of. Maybe he'd signed over his soul to this enticing seductress, and maybe he wasn't ever going to get it back again.

A thousand 'maybes' raced through the turbulent stream of his mind. A million possibilities rode on the back of a billion questions, which led him to one definitive realization.

He loved her.

There was no doubt; was no maybe. No questions lingered, no other possibilities existed. In that moment he recognized the true nature of unconditional love. Many a tortured soul had posed the question to themselves throughout time 'am I in love?' He knew the folly of the question now. Because when the genuine sentiment revealed itself to him, there was no question, no possibility of escape or doubt. He was in love - he belonged to her, he simply knew it.

After staring lengthily at a wall in despondence, the cerulean hero decided to smoke the all of his remaining tobacco. If he was going to die, he figured he may as well not die with leftover pipe-weed.

He knew that all was lost. He felt himself teetering upon the precipice of calamity, being closer and closer to the pit that awaited at the bottom. Yet, even in his despair, he refused to simply wait and let death come to him. He would challenge the vampire, one last time.

Standing proudly to his feet with wreathes of smoke encircling his head, Sonic threw open his door to find the long expanse of the dining room vacant, but the table prettily prepared in anticipation of a meal.

He knocked on his partner's door, but heard no answer. Guessing that he must have gone up to the tower, Sonic once again began climbing the steps, his steps echoing in the winding corridor as he ascended with grim purpose.

A glance at his watch told him that evening was upon them now, and the third day was now rapidly drawing to a close. Inhaling greedily, he partook of air as a man that knew he wouldn't get much more, and wished to make the most of it while he could.

When he emerged, he saw that the sky, rather than clearing, seemed only to have grown more occluded, and was shrouded in swirling, ominous clouds. The rain slanted diagonally upon his head like frozen daggers, as a flash of light mocked him with a brief instant of illumination, before returning the scene to dim hopelessness.

Thunder's peal was close overhead. At the edge of the terrace he saw his friend and partner, his overcoat flapping wildly about in the wind. He was staring aimlessly at the horizon as if searching for something, his eyes distant. Sonic approached slowly, wary of surprising him.

Shadow seemed to be aware of his presence, yet did not turn to look at him, but only stood surveying the expanse of mire and marsh that lingered in the lands beyond the castle.

"Aren't you chilled to the bone standing out here like this?" Sonic asked in concern as he drew his brows together, unable to suppress a shiver himself.

"You needn't worry yourself over me," he answered in monotone, while fixing his gaze.

"But I do worry about you, Shadow," he tried to control his tone and remain friendly sounding, but it was becoming gradually more difficult from his friend's distant manner. "Try to understand, I am your friend."

For a while, the only sound that answered him was that of the pattering raindrops.

"Tell me, friend, what you have to tell me. Yesterday you said that we would conference again, so let us be done with it," Shadow did not sound receptive, and Sonic was rapidly losing whatever semblance of hope remained in his heart.

There was a deep breath before the plunge.

"You must listen very carefully to what I have to say. Dear Shadow, know that I have only your best interests at heart. I ask you to consider: we've been here three days, and what have we accomplished? Have we once even left the castle?"

"Tell me you didn't waste my time by coming up here to discuss the weather," Shadow returned bitterly with a sardonic air, still staring blankly out towards the horizon.

A lengthy sigh escaped the azure detective like a hiss of decompressing air.

"You still believe that we're just waiting for the rain to clear up? It doesn't seem at all convenient to you that we're losing valuable time on the trail of a dozen homicides?"

Finally, the ebony hedgehog turned and faced his partner, the truth as plain as day in his eyes. He would not be convinced. But Sonic could not let himself give up, he owed it to his friend to speak the truth even if he would not believe it.

"Shadow, can't you see that she's been deliberately delaying us at every possible chance?"

Some hope sparked in his heart when he saw that even Shadow could not deny this much, although a meager hope at that.

"So she's kept us here, or more accurately, kept me here," he admitted, but from his tone it was clear that the progress was marginal. "She's already told me that she gave you your chance to leave. So why didn't you?"

Shadow's face was so assured, so demanding, that Sonic was stunned.

"Remember what you said yesterday?"

He heaved a long, weary sigh. "I was just thinking that perhaps you could stay and, knowing you, wed the woman without once 'sampling her wares' beforehand."

Ignoring the azure detective's overtly sexual analogy, he answered the practical part of the statement. "And desert the firm, and you, and mother England? Surely you do not think me so heartless."

"Not heartless, but rather, desperately in love. Come now, surely there would be work for you here in Romania, and you'd have no problem in the way of money with the Countess' fortune."

He scoffed and finished the last bite of his breakfast. "Money, my good sir, is the least of my concerns," he countered. "Of more consideration to me would be our partnership."

"I can get along fine without you," Sonic reassured him haughtily.

"Yes, I said it! But at the time I knew not what doom I spoke. You think that's why she's kept you here, to make you her lover?"

"I do," he answered without hesitation.

"Then why has she detained me as well?"

"Didn't we just discuss this? You can leave at any time. So why don't you?"

There seemed to be an underlying suggesting in his voice that revealed itself without words. Shadow was telling him to leave. 'Why don't you leave?'

"I'm concerned for you!" he sputtered helplessly.

"What do you suspect her of that you are so determined to pry us apart? She is without fault. I cannot help but conclude that your warnings arise from nothing but jealousy," he stated factually, stoically.

Sonic could hardly believe his ears, as anger began to rise in his veins. "Jealousy? You think that I don't want to see you happy? You don't think that's all I've ever wanted? I'll be damned if I wasn't urging you on, encouraging you up until the moment I- Oh dear God, I was encouraging you... I'm to blame for all of this."

Sonic seemed to have only fed the fire.

"Yes, where do you get off encouraging me one moment, and warning me the next? What exactly is your game here, anyways?" Shadow demanded.

"Damn it Shadow, listen to me! She's a killer, alright! Twelve people are dead, and she's been keeping us from investigating," his voice has risen along with his desperation, but Shadow was unmoved.

"You may go and investigate at any time, so why are you bringing up this tired point again?" Shadow seemed so unaffected by his desperate pleas, it gave way to more anger. "You really think she has a killer's instinct?"

"Honestly, man! You know this whole thing has felt wrong since the beginning. You've had the jitters since we got here. The way she looks at us, and this place, it's all wrong!" the words began to flow in quick succession, releasing the pent-up frustration and rage. "There isn't a servant or a mirror in the place, and not once has the Countess eaten a thing! Have you seen her fanged grin, or noticed how incredibly red her favorite 'wine' is?"

"What in the name of God are you going on about? Mirrors and wine? Have you lost your wits? Shall we present this incriminating evidence to the magistrate?"

"The victims died of blood loss, Shadow! The only wounds were dual punctures, like those that would be made my fangs!"

"Forgive me, but you can't honestly be suggesting-" Shadow seemed incredulous, and furious in the same moment.

"The Countess is a vampire, she is the killer. Think about it, I-"

Shadow cut him off. "Of all the ridiculous, preposterous nonsense I've ever heard. Look how low your jealousy has caused you to sink, you don't even have a reasonable accusation to make. You've been reduced to accusing her of being a mythological creature. How quaint. You used to be such a fine detective, an admirable partner, and a great friend. But this betrayal has hurt me far more than any I could've formerly imagined. It will take me some time to forgive you."

Sonic had mentally prepared himself for Shadow's utter lack of belief, but no matter how much he'd prepared, the moment still left him petrified, as the final realization of his doom settled over him.

"You really don't-"

"Leave now. Get your head on straight and investigate the case. When you finish, collect the entire payment from Mr. Billings, then return to London to take sole ownership of the firm. I've signed documents which should effectively resolve all the legal considerations of this. Perhaps being away from me will sooth your jealous heart, and we can have a correspondence. If in time, you've seen the error of your ways, I may invite you to my wedding."

Sonic's face darkened. He knew that even Shadow's cursed reply was but a distant fantasy. He would never return to London, he was going to die. Shadow and Rouge would never be married, such a public ceremony would put her at risk, and its very nature would repel her. He was still blind. He began to chuckle, low and throaty and hopeless.

"Even if the bitch would marry you, I wouldn't be caught dead at that unholy ceremony," he finally answered venomously. Shadow looked genuinely saddened at his ire, and swallowed before replying.

"I sincerely hope you come to change your mind."

Shadow said nothing more, and returned to peering over the edge of the castle. Sonic found he had lost all feeling, and stumbled away, feeling the walls of the stairway to stabilize himself as he walked aimlessly down them. Nowhere to run to, he mindlessly descended without a destination in mind, knowing doom was quickly approaching.

When he finally came out at the bottom of the staircase, his eyes fell upon the embodiment of his demise, the Countess herself. She seemed to be waiting for him, and from the knowing, powerful smirk upon her face, he could tell she'd heard every word of his exchange with his partner.

"What did I tell you, Mr. Morris? Who did I tell you he would chose? To be fair, I tried to warn you," she flashed her fangs wickedly, as if to foreshadow their use.

He gave her a grimace of recognition that almost seemed to be a smile of amusement, of seeing the irony in all of this. "That you did. In a way, I knew you were right, even from the beginning."

"Why did you do it? You could've left, could've lived your life."

Tears had come into his eyes, which she wiped away with mocking tenderness. "I knew that I could never live my life, acting as if nothing had happened, knowing I had betrayed my friend."

"If I cared about such things, I would say that it was admirable of you. I suppose that the best compliment a man can receive is that he was moralistic to the point of folly. I'm sure you realize, now that you've told him, I have to kill you."

He nodded, seeming to anticipate his death, fear its coming, and yet realize the futility of further resistance all in one moment.

She hovered above him like the grim reaper, clothed in black, her lips opened in a fanged grin. His limbs trembled as tears continued to dribble down his cheeks, and he whispered a final set of words.

"Forgive me, my friend. I failed you."

Sonic's emerald eyes widened dramatically as ivory fangs sunk into the tender flesh of his neck, and his hopelessness gave way to survival instincts as his arms and legs flailed violently. He gasped as if suffocating, and writhed within the Countess' unbreakable grasp.

Within moments he had lost the strength to stand, and was held upright by her grip, as she drew his life in and unending stream that left him more and more pale. She was viciously hungry, and gorged herself on long, protracted gouts of his blood, which dripped from her chin and down his neck.

By now he had lost the strength to struggle but was still alive, his eyes still staring blankly ahead, as she removed her lips from him and sighed. "I told you, you don't taste as good as Shadow, Mr. Morris."

He could only gasp, as the punctures she made seeped blood. "But I'm a very hungry girl."

She giggled as she returned to his motionless form, licking the pool of blood that was dripping from the wound and continuing to devour him. At first it seemed there was no end to the fluid, as it soon covered the her in its ruby stain, and she had drank mouthful after mouthful of its liquid fire.

At last Sonic laid cold and lifeless, every drop of his blood either spilled upon the ground, running down her neck, or swallowed. She sucked the residual liquid off of her fingertips, as she eyed his dead corpse.

She whirled around as she sensed a presence frozen at the bottom of the stairs. Shadow stood there in utter shock and horror, his eyes flicking first to his friend's drained body and then to Rouge's blood-soaked form.

"Good God-"

"Now Shadow... my sweet," she purred, not displaying even an ounce of fear in the face of his discovery. "There's nothing to come between us."

His face flashed with a clear look of revulsion as she approached him, and a wave of powerful emotions washed over him. His friend had been right. She was a killer, a vampire. And now Sonic was dead.

He gulped in fear, knowing that he could not escape her, could not resist. "So, you really are a vampire then? Which is it that you want then, me or my blood?"

She paused, circling him like a predator, her eyes inflamed with passion. "Both. But right now, I'll settle for just you."

She pulled him into her arms, and conquered his lips with hers. She tasted powerfully of blood which, in horror Shadow realized what his friend's blood. Yet she held such sway over him, through her feminine charms that slowly, gently, his fear and disgust were driven away, as thoughts fell from his mind like flies.

His mind was utterly blank. He experienced nothing but sensation. He felt her soft pink lips crawling over him, and then found himself pressed against the dining room table, her hands planted commandingly on his chest.

Her hands roamed free and unrestricted over his body, igniting a fire within his stomach even as a shiver went down his spine. He seemed to be living in a dream; he felt as if he weren't acting so much as watching everything unfold before him, powerless to resist.

The Countess began to unbutton his coat, flinging it away when she finished. His mind was racing as he felt his heart begin the hammer against his ribcage in anticipation of what was to come. She smirked seductively, and pushed him backwards so that he was lying on the tabletop. Climbing on top of him, she straddled him and tore his shirt with her bare hands, ripping it in two down the middle.

"What can I say, I'm impatient," she giggled, as she began placing kisses along his bare chest.

While she did this, she was already at work with his trousers, pulling them in jerky, shifting movements downwards along his legs. His shoes came off, thrown on top of his coat, and his pants soon followed, joining the heap.

She looked at him in utter satisfaction, as the longing fire that had been in her eyes for the past three days was finally about to be fulfilled. The Countess reached down to the hem of her black satin dress, and in one clean motion, peeled it up and off her body and tossed it aside.

Shadow's eyes widened the moment her fingers went down, and remained that way as she became gradually visible. First her supple thighs, followed by her laced panties and taut midsection, and at last her corset were revealed to him. Cupped within it rested her slowly rising bust, from which she wiped a few drops of Sonic's blood as nonchalantly as if it were water.

By now his shock and horror had subsided completely, as he surrendered to the tide of desire and lust. He was hers completely.

Shadow lay breathless and wide-eyed upon the dining room table, seeming to realize the gravity of what he'd done and yet not regret it. Rouge moved slowly, with a certain air of satisfaction and put back on her undergarments, glancing at him every now and then. The crimson streaked detective still stared stunned at the ceiling, his mind still overwhelmed with all that had happened.

In his usual manner, he made no effort to resist as she hoisted him from the table, lifting him up as if he were no heavier than the smallest possible object. Seeing that his eyelids were half lidded and heavy, she kissed his cheek.

"Now, you can't go falling asleep on the dining room table. Imagine how uncomfortable you'd be in the morning," she purred, as she carried him into her bedroom.

Laying him gently down amidst the ruffled sheets, she ran her hands over him in appreciation, and settled down in the bed next to him. He was still half awake, but seemed to be mentally absent, and said nothing.

She snuggled up next to him affectionately, releasing a pleasured sigh as she lightly kissed his neck.

He seemed almost about to fall asleep, except for her kisses. At last his weary eyelids sunk down completely, as she paused a moment to survey her conquest.

"Sleep well, my sweet," she said soothingly, as her fangs slowly sank into his neck. "Just a little bit won't hurt him..."


End file.
